The Hunger Games Prim Style
by frozen icewolf
Summary: Katniss didn't volunteer for her sister. Prim now has to compete. Will she survive? More inside. Rated T for safety.
1. Author's Note

Just a Note:

Hey peeps! Yeah, this is the Hunger Games story! Only that Katniss didn't volunteer for Prim and now Prim is going into the Hunger Games! I'm changing the character Prim a bit so she'll have more of a chance. She is gonna be good with healing (that didn't change) and she can befriend any animal. Prim is going to have a new ability with dodging and she is good with hand-to-hand combat, any style. Also, she's not afraid of forests and was taught a little archery by Katniss. I hope this turns out really well and I hope you enjoy it! Oh-and the actual story will be up in a little while! Please, just check this story again when you have the time and I promise you, it will be up quickly.


	2. The Reaping

**Author's Note**: I am using a bunch of quotes from the book, and I fully claim that that part is NOT my work. :)

**Disclaimer**: I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games (although that would be cool if I did because I want to become a novelist someday.) I am awesome, but I am not known world-wide. Sadly...

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

_I'm scared out of my mind._ It's my first time that I have a chance of going into the Hunger Games as the female tribute of District Twelve. A slim chance, as my older sister Katniss puts it, but still a chance.

I have nightmares as Reaping Day draws closer and closer. I keep on moving to my mother's bed. Sometimes I wake, screaming, and Katniss has to soothe me back to sleep.

I look up to Katniss. She is brave and strong. She even hunts for food so the family won't starve. I wish I could be like my sister, but when I tried to go out to the forest one time, I immediately knew I wasn't like Katniss. So I just stuck with helping my mother with injures and sicknesses in the Seam, the place in District Twelve where I live.

I'm not as brave as my sister, but I can act pretty tough if I want to. I know that Katniss would fight her hardest to protect me, and with that thought, I feel safer.

I open my eyes, yawn and was, in that moment, oblivious to the world. It would be the best moment in that particular day. Suddenly I sit straight up, eyes wide. I remember it is Reaping Day. Swallowing my fear, I get out of bed, just hoping the actual reaping later in the day would be quick.

* * *

A little before lunch, Katniss comes home. She smiles when she sees me wearing her first reaping outfit, which is a skirt and a ruffled blouse. It's slightly big on me, but my mother's got pins in it, so it will stay. The only problem is that the annoying back isn't staying tucked in.

After Katniss bathes from her trip to the woods, Mother gives her own blue dress with matching shoes to my sister. "Are you sure?" she asks, seeming a bit confused.

"Of course," Mother replies. "Let's put your hair up, too." She braids up her hair and I watch, fascinated. It's in such an amazing braid.

"You look beautiful," I tell her quietly.

"And nothing like my self," she responds, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug, that leaves me feeling better. I'm more worried about Katniss now because who will take care of the family if she's picked? How will Mother and I survive?

"Tuck your tail in, little duck," Katniss says to me, tucking in the back of my blouse.

"Quack," I reply and giggle.

"Quack yourself," she tells me, laughs softly. "Come on, let's eat."

Fish and greens are cooking for tonight's stew. The strawberries and bakery bread that Katniss brought will be for supper as well. It's supposed to be a special night. For lunch, instead we drink milk from my goat (yes, I have a goat, her name's Lady) and eat the tessera grain bread. No one feels like eating, though.

* * *

At one o'clock, we walk to the square. Everyone has to go, unless they are on the brink of death. Otherwise, the Capitol will do something awful—imprison them.

The people are silent as they line up and sign in. Children that are twelve to eighteen are shown into roped places where we str in groups by ages. The oldest ones are in the front, while the youngest ones are in the back. I'm glad I'm not in the front. I feel like hiding in the whole mob of people.

More people arrive, crowding the streets. They can't all fit here, so some walk to a screen, where the event of the reaping is shown on live television.

I glance at all the twelve year olds piled into the square with me. I quickly look away as I caught a few eyes. I gulp as I spot the two round bowls, one for the girls and one for the boys. I think about the one slip of paper that has my name written on it and I shiver slightly, still not confident that I won't be picked.

Then Mayor Undersee, a tall, almost bald, man and Effie Trinket, our district's escort who came straight from the Capitol wearing a green suit, pink hair, and lots of make up sit in two of the three seats set on the stage where the bowls stand.

When the Seam's clock strikes two, the mayor steps forward and begins to read. Katniss says it's the same story every year. I listen to it, realizing he was talking about the history of Pamem. I very nearly pulled a face.

The mayor talks about how Panem came from the ashes of the country once called North America. He keeps on listing the droughts, the fires, the storms, the disasters, the deaths, and etc. The mayor starts to read about the Dark Days, where the uprising of the districts happened and how the thirteenth district was razed to the ground. He says that to make sure that the districts never fight against the Capitol again, we have the Hunger Games.

There are very little rules to the Hunger Games, and they are pretty simple. To punish the districts for the uprising, each of the twelve remaining districts have to provide one female and one male tribute that are ages twelve to eighteen to participate in the Hunger Games, which is technically a fight to the death. The twenty four tributes are put in a outdoor area which can be absolutely anything that the Capitol wants—from a frozen wasteland to a dry, burning desert. Then the children fight to survive. The last tribute standing wins.

Ripping children from their districts and putting their deaths live is how the Capitol reminds us how we are under their control and we can do nothing to stop it. It is a horrible way of forcing things on people.

To even make it worse, the Capitol makes us celebrate the Hunger Games, as of it's a full-out party. The survivor of the Games has a life of ease. Their family and them are given a luxury. The district of that tribute receives gifts, which mostly contain food. The rest of the districts are left to fight off starvation.

"It is both time for repentance and a time for thanks," says the mayor. He then reads the small list of the past District Twelve victors. In seventy-four years, we've had only two. Only Hamitch Abernathy is still alive. Actually, he stumbles onto the stage a this moment and falls into the third chair, drunk. He then tries to give Effie a large hug, which she manages to get out of, but just barely.

The mayor looks a bit stressed out because he knows that the reaping is being televised to the country of Panem and he knows that District Twelve is now being laughed at. He tries to get the attention back to the actual reaping by introducing Effie Trinket.

Happy, she walks over to the front of the stage with the mayor and says, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in you're favor!". She continues to talk about her she is so excited to be here, although every one of us knows that she's acting just because she wants to be given a better district than our district for the next year.

Then it's time for the drawing of the name. I shift slightly, nervous.

"Ladies first," declares Effie as she goes over to the right side of the stage and reaches into the girl's bowl. I hold my breath and think, Please, don't let it be me. Not me!

Effie then unfolds the slip of paper and clearly reads out the name.

I freeze, as I take in the information. It's me, Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like it so far! It's obviously in Prim's POV, as she's the one going into the Games. Please tell me what you think!


	3. Leaving

**Author's Note:** Oh damn! I'm terribly sorry about the prolonged delay! I just haven't felt like writing in a while! I am very glad that I have decided to write the second chapter and post it today! The day before I go back to school! *sigh* Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I am copying a lot of things from the Hunger Games (from the book and some of the movie), and I am here to say that I do not own it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Leaving**

I blink, still standing there. I couldn't do anything at all. It was just too frightening to comprehend. Me...in the Hunger Games? I was only twelve! I couldn't survive on my own!

I glance at Katniss, who was pretty much in the same state of shock. I felt the other children in my district part for me. I will the tears not to fall and for me to be strong. My stiff legs walk forward and I straighten my shoulders, putting my head up high. After all, there's someone who's filming this, and everyone in the Capitol (as well as the other districts) would be watching me, after this is all over. I have to make sure no one will think I am weak.

As I am led to the stage, I could hear the unhappy muttering of the crowd. I suppose nobody wants a twelve-year-old in the Games.

"Prim!" Katniss cries, the panic clear in her voice. I whip my head around and gaze sadly at her, wanting to say so much. I resign to sending her all my love through my thoughts. I pray that she gets the message of keeping Mother safe. She has to.

When I reach the stage, Effie yells to the crowd, "Let's give a round of applause to our young tribute!"

It surprises me when only a fourth of the audience claps. Maybe people really weren't that dull when it came to younger children.

"Alright then, it's time to choose our male tribute!" she says and her hand dips in before whisking out again, this time with a white slip of paper. I bite my lip and glance at Gale, who always helps our family. He's put in a lot of slips, and I bet that he would be the next tribute. If that happened, I wondered if he would protect me, for Katniss's sake.

"Peeta Melark," she calls. I snap my head up and frown slightly. Who was he?  
I watch him walk through the crowds. He isn't too tall, and he has a rather large build, like an athlete. His hair is ashy blond and it curves in a bundle of waves on the top of his head.

I can tell he is struggling to not show his surprise, but his bright blue eyes betray what he really feels. They are pools of alarm, just like the eyes of a haunted prey in the forest.

The mayor continues to keep the audience's attention and I stand there, my heart pounding in my chest. I didn't even know this boy. Would he have the guts to kill me? I hold back a shiver and stare straight ahead, my expression emotionless. I have to make my sister proud of me, no matter what happens.  
The mayor stops talking and the silence jars me out of my thoughts. I turn to see him motion for Peeta and I to shake hands. I hold my hand out and shake his. His hands are warm and big, compared to mine. He looks me straight into the eye and gives me a slight squeeze.

I don't react, but on the inside, I am confused. Is he going to try to create some sort of alliance? Maybe Katniss knew him—he looked old enough to be her age.  
Internally, I shrug and decide to talk with him later on.

* * *

Once everything ends, Peeta and I are taken into what is called the Justice Building. A pretty cheesy title, if you ask me. How are these people justice? Did they ever think that what they were doing could be called a crime?

I am pushed inside a room, and the door is shut tightly, guarded with the Peacekeepers, who also have a rather sappy name.

I glance around and realize that it's a total luxury. I find myself thinking that the Capitol is spoiled. As if I didn't know that already.

I run my fingers along one of the velvety sofas and suddenly, the door opens.

My mother and sister come rushing in and I immediately embrace Katniss, clinging onto her shirt. Mother hugs us as well.

I start to blab, telling Katniss to take care of Lady and how to keep her calm enough to milk her, as I will not be around.

Katniss tells me to get any weapon I can. She knows how good I am and hand-to-hand combat and she starts to encourage me.

I force a smile.

"You promise me you'll fight, right?" Katniss asks. I know I can't talk, or I'll break down crying, and that's exactly what I don't need. Instead, I nod.

Katniss puts a district token into my hand. It's a small mockingjay pin. I fasten it to my shirt and give her another hug.

Then the Peacekeeper comes in and tells them their time is up. We call to each other, saying "I love you," right until the second the door slams shut.

I take a deep breath and wipe away all the tears that had formed and threatened to drop. The door opens again, and in comes the baker, Peeta's father.

I'm so surprised to see him, but I am glad that he came. We always exchange cheese for bread. I can't believe that he's married to such a horrible woman, since he deserves more.

He sits on one of the chairs, the plush cushion sinking down under his weight. I watch as he puts a hand into his pocket and holds out a white paper package. I stare at it for a moment before taking it. Inside there is a special treat that my family could never afford–cookies.

"Thank you," I whisper. He's not the type to talk at times like this, and today he says nothing. We sit in silence before a Peacekeeper calls him.

The next person who comes in is Gale. He embraces me in a warm hug, similar to Katniss's. I bury my face into his chest.

When we pull away he says, "Listen to me. You've got talent in combat. Use it. That's your best chance. The very first day, find water. It's your best chance. You may not. Have much experience hunting, but trust me, you'll be able to do it just fine."

I nod.

Gale is then told by the Peacekeeper that his time is up. He hugs me, kisses my forehead, and then disappears, the door sliding closed once again, cutting me from my family and friends. Cutting me from my normal life, if it can be called normal.

I turn and sit down on a chair, clutching my pin from Katniss like it's my life line, letting tears roll down my cheeks before brushing them away when I am told to get up.

* * *

The capitol's train is horribly magnificent. I fiddle with the pin, something I started to do to calm down my nerves. It's like it came straight from a fantasy.

I sit down and stare out a window. When the train starts, I am startles by its speed. I've never been on. A train before since it is forbidden to travel between districts, unless, of course, you had special permission.

I wake up to realize that I've dozed off for a few hours and Effie Trinket has come to take me to supper.

I follow her through a beautiful hallway, where she leads me to a table with dishes that seem like they would shatter if you merely tapped them in the wrong place.

Peeta is already sitting, and as I seat myself, Effie asks where Haymitch is.

"Last time I saw him, he told me he was gonna take a nap," replied Peeta.  
Effie looked brighter than usual after that reply and I believed that it was the fact that Haymitch was not going to join for dinner.

The meal came in different courses. Carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops with mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, and a rich chocolate cake. As we eat, Effie tells us to make sure we don't stuff ourselves because more is coming. I am amazed at the amount if food brought. If the Capitol shared these kind of things, then the districts would be rich in no time.

As we're finishing the main dish, Effie comments on our eating. "At least you two have event manners," she says. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands. It completely upsets my digestion."

I frown. The tributes last year were kids who had never had enough food to eat. Obviously they wouldn't have table manners if they didn't ever use a table to eat! I am disgusted by her words so much, that to upset her, I decide to eat the rest of the meal with my hands, making sure to make my hands all greasy. Then, as a final touch, I used the table cloth as if it was a napkin. This makes her look away and purse her lips tightly together.

When the meal is over, I realize that I have to fight to keep all that food down. I notice that Peeta is looking uncomfortable too. We both didn't have such rich foods back home. I'm determined not to throw up, because that would just be plain embarrassing.

We are taken to another train compartment to watch a recap of all the district reapings. I watch the names being called and some people are standing up to volunteer. I suddenly wonder why Katniss did not volunteer for me if she could. But I wipe that thought out of my mind, not wanting to have something else to worry about.

One person who stands out is a girl, my age from District 11, who has dark skin, and brown eyes. I admit, she reminds me of myself. It's kind of scary, but I'm hoping I can meet her, as it would be good to interact with someone my age.

Lastly, they show District 12. I'm proud to say that I looked determined and there was barely a trace of fear on my face. I hope other people will see that I'm not just a twelve-year-old who will be disposed of easily.

I can't help but smirk a little as I watch Haymitch make a fool out of himself.  
When the show ends, Effie is a bit annoyed at the way she had looked (which, by the way, was not what anyone was paying attention about.). "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

"He was drunk," Peeta says, laughing. I giggle a bit along with him.

"Yes," Effie hisses. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

And suddenly, right on cue, Haymitch stumbles into the compartment. "I miss supper?" he slurs, obviously drunk. Then he vomits all over the floor and falls into the mess.

"So laugh away!" exclaims Effie Trinket. She hops around the puddle of puke, and flees the room, leaving Peeta and I to deal with the unconscious man.

* * *

End Note: I hope you like it! And yes, if anyone asks, I am alive and running (not literally). Anyway, thanks for all the readers who have commented/ reviewed and I will be putting the next one up...sometime. I appreciate you guys staying with me, even though I haven't updated this in a long time! As Effie would say, may the odds be ever in your favor.


End file.
